


Control

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you get a-loose?”</p><p>Adam struggled a little against Blake’s hands, then tried to buck him off his thighs, but only succeeded in rolling his hips up and hissing at the friction against his cock.</p><p>“No, you over-sized bastard. You ready to do exactly as I say?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Blake straddled Adam, pinning his wrists down with his own larger hands and holding him down with most of his full weight.

“Can you get a-loose?”

Adam struggled a little against Blake’s hands, then tried to buck him off his thighs, but only succeeded in rolling his hips up and hissing at the friction against his cock. 

“No, you over-sized bastard. You ready to do exactly as I say?”

Blake repeated Adam’s earlier movements, rolling his hips forward, pulling a low groan from Adam.

“Yeah, Princess.”

“Oh, Goddamn, Shelton, I didn’t tell you to do that.” 

Blake smirked down at Adam. 

“Just taking the initiative.” 

“Yeah, well, don’t. Okay. Put your mouth on my neck.”

Blake moved down Adam’s body ever so slightly, smirking at the sounds each movement brought from Adam and even more so at the fact that he knew Adam hated being so damn responsive. He hated it almost as much as Blake loved it.

Blake leaned his head down to kiss at the juncture of Adam’s throat and jaw.

“Shelton. Exactly. What. I. Say.” 

“Fine, you bastard.” 

“Mouth on my neck.”

Blake brushed his lips against the side of Adam’s throat. 

“Now kiss me.” 

Blake increased the pressure of his lips, dragging his mouth over Adam’s skin.

“Lick.” 

Blake grinned into Adam’s neck, then moved his tongue from the base of Adam’s throat to the soft slip of skin behind his ear, hiding the smallest of shivers at the feeling of smooth skin turning to stubble. 

“Teeth.” 

Blake bit down, savoring Adam’s moans and the tiny movements of his hips that he probably didn’t realize he was making.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Shelton, let me go.” 

“Only if you let me do what I want to you.”

“Hell, no.” 

“I can make you break first.” 

Adam smiled a lazy smile. 

“Bring it, Big Country.”

Blake pressed every last inch of his frame down on Adam and tightened his grip on Adam’s wrists. He watched Adam’s eyes widen and go dark with lust. His pupils were blown black with barely any brown left visible around the edges, and his mouth was red and wet where he’d been biting his lips.

“Let me.” 

Adam shook his head at the same time that he said, “Let you do what?” 

Blake leaned down so their lips were almost touching and he was sharing Adam’s breath. 

“Let me do everything.”

“Ask me.” 

“Ask you what?” 

Adam’s lazy smile turned into a lazy, sex-filled smirk. 

“Ask me to do everything.” 

“Ornery bastard. Can I kiss you?” 

Adam drew his lip back in between his teeth, then released it slowly, like he was considering.

“Yeah, you can kiss me.” 

Blake leaned forward the extra inch, pushing down on Adam’s wrists as he moved. Adam let Blake brush their lips together for the briefest second before he tilted his head back. 

“On the jaw.”

“Bastard.” 

Adam grinned as Blake murmered against his stubble. 

“You just want me to have beard burn.” 

“It’s only fair I mark you up, Shelton.” 

Blake growled low in his throat.

“Let.”

He tightened his grip on Adam’s wrists. 

“Me.” 

He bared down on Adam with his thighs.

“Fuck.” 

He pressed down with his chest.

“You.”

Adam’s eyes closed and his breath quickened. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that, you fucker.” 

“You like it.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Your dick is pressed into my hip, jackass.”

Adam licked his lip again, tasting the slightest bit of blood where he’d bitten it. He looked up at Blake, refusing to break eye contact.

“Fine, Shelton, you want to play dirty? We can do it like that. Yeah, my dick’s pressed into your hip. I’m hard for you. I want you to fuck me, but not yet. I won’t let you. You know why? I want this to last. I don’t want it to be over. So, when I’m done telling you what to do, when you’ve done everything I’ve said exactly like I said it, then you can fuck me, exactly like I say.”

He punctuated his last few words buy grinding his cock up against Blake’s hip bone.

Blake dropped his head to Adam’s shoulder. 

“You son of a bitch.”


End file.
